Naruto The Ex ANBU
by Butch233223
Summary: This is a story of how a more serious Naruto's life change's forever


This story revolves around Naruto as an ANBU member, from age 5 he was taken in by ANBU to protect him from the Leaf. For the next 7 years he trained and became known as Fox the Demon of the ANBU, Naruto had rose to the top but that is all about to change. Now Naruto Uzumaki has to face his greatest challenge yet, being on a team with his lazy ex ANBU captain, the Sasuke crazy Fangirl Sakura, and the big headed Sasuke. He also has to deal with the leaf's hatred, the Genin that ask too many questions, and much much more. In this story Naruto is a lot like Itachi and Jiraya, he mainly hides his feelings and Secrets. Naruto even has some backstories about the Akatsuki which will come into play later.

Please enjoy.

Chapter 1 The Demon of the ANBU

Lord 3rd sat in his office facing Kakashi, Kakashi was thinking about what Sarutobi just said.

Kakashi: (Put him into my group? He's one of the most strongest ANBU Captain's, and his body count is near the thousands)

Saurtobi: I know you must be skeptical, however Naruto is only 12. He might of done some things that might be considered unreasonable, but we need him for what is coming up.

Kakashi: What do you mean?

Sarutobi: In about 2 months, the chunin exams begin.

Kakashi: And?

Sarutobi: I want you to train and enter your team into the exams.

This caught Kakashi off guard, he had only trained them a little and already the Hokage wanted him to enter his team into the Chunin exams.

Kakashi: With all due respect sir, but Naruto doesn't work well with others. And placing him on a team with Sasuke and Sakura the 2 people that messed with Naruto the most, isn't exactly the best idea.

Sarutobi: I know Naruto doesn't like others, however the 4 other Kage and the new allied Shinobi group called the Akatsuki from the hidden Rain are going be there. I also think Naruto should quit the ANBU, it's not good for his health.

Kakashi: I agree sir, but still. Naruto also is Jonin level, placing him on a team of Genin when he has that much skill. It will raise too many questions.

Sarutobi: I agree which is why I will only allow Naruto and Me to say anything about this, so if it comes to it I will tell about it. I also want you to report this to the Jonin team Captains

Kakashi: Yes, Lord 3rd. I will.

Kakashi left Sarutobi's office and headed towards the nearbye dango stand, there he met Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai. He had told his comrades what had taken place and they stood there mouths open.

Asuma: If Lord 3rd thinks i'm letting my team enter the exams with that psycho, then he's dead wrong.

Kurenai: Kakashi how do you expect us to agree with this, he's listed as SS in the bingo book.

Kakashi sighed, he agreed with them on all of this. Naruto was taken into the ANBU at age 5 and trained hard, at age 8 he was put on to Kakashi's team for a few years. At age 9 he beat Itachi, Obito, and Kakashi all at the same time, age 10 he was promoted to ANBU Captain. After a few months he went Rouge and trained with Orochimaru the snake sanin, he abandoned Orochimaru after learning his true purpose. Finally at age 11 he fought all 5 Kage after a year of hiding, he made a deal with them. If he won he could go back to the Leaf and the 5 Kage would sign a peace treaty uniting as one, if they won he would be executed. Naruto won the battle by default because the Kage were low on Chakra and they admired his determination, the peace treaty is said to take place after the Chunin exams coming up.

Kakashi: Look Naruto might be the most dangerous man in the bingo book, however the Hokage think's we need him for something that is coming.

Guy: Well Kakashi, my eternal rival. I want to see how strong Naruto really is, so my team is going in.

Asuma: Yeah, yeah I'll enter mine too. But only because of my Dad.

Kurenai: I am extremely against this, however if the Hokage says to then i'll do it.

Kakashi: All right, let's get to training.

Meanwhile on the roof of the Hokage's mansion Sarutobi, and Naruto in his ANBU uniform stood facing each other. The Hokage had just thrown Naruto's mask into the wind.

Sarutobi: Naruto Uzumaki, your days in the ANBU are no more. You will be placed on to Kakashi's Genin team and will train for the Chunin exams.

Naruto disapeared, about an hour later he walked up to his apartment door, went inside and fell asllep. He woke up the next morning and left her apartment in order to go meet up with his new team.

Across town Sasuke and Sakura waited for their late Sensei at the training grounds, they were talking about their newest team member Naruto.

Sakura: He was a dunce when we knew him, and now all of a sudden he's this SS rank rouge nin named Fox (Naruto's ANBU name)?

Sasuke: I don't like it either, but I think it's all talk. I could probably take him.

Sakura: But what about him taking on all 5 Kage?

Sasuke: Probably made up the story.

Naruto: Yes, I made up a story about taking on all 5 Kage. They even went along with it.

Naruto had stated sarcastically, Sasuke and Sakura turned around to find Naruto and Kakashi sitting in a tree.

Naruto: Hey Kakashi I thought your team was suppose to be smart?

Sasuke: Are you calling me, an Uchiha dumb.

Naruto: Yes I did.

Sasuke: Why don't you come down here and say it.

Kakashi: I bet 50 ryo that Naruto could beat you in a minute.

Naruto: I bet 150 ryo that my shadow clone could take him out in 30 seconds.

Kakashi: I'm not going to bet on that it's a sure thing.

Sasuke: Oh yeah, prove it.

Naruto summoned a shadow clone that fought Sasuke, it took the clone 12 seconds.

Sakura: Oh my god you killed him.

Kakashi: Please Naruto didn't even use 1% of his Chakra.

Naruto: I'm not going to kill the pathetic Uchiha.

Sasuke was in rage right now, not only had Naruto insulted him but now the Uchiha name. He tried to stand up but kept falling, Naruto was in the background clapping.

Naruto: Bravo, you can't even stand and I barely used my Chakra.

Kakashi: That just goes to show how much you need to train.

Naruto nodded in agreement, he turn to Kakashi and spoke.

Naruto: Look you take care of their training, i'm going to go train with someone more on my level like one of the Kage, or the Akatsuki, or maybe one of the Jinchuriki.

Kakashi: Alright I got it from here.

Sasuke finally manage to stand back up before running over Kakashi.

Sasuke: I want you to put me through the same training you did with Naruto.

Kakashi: Look Sasuke, you wouldn't last an hour in the training Naruto does. As a matter of fact only a Kage could manage it, and he took on all 5 at the same time. You are no where near his level, however I will train you Sasuke. As for you Sakura, Lady Tsunade has requested to train you in medical ninjutsu.

Naruto had left his new team at the training grounds, he had heard that some friends of his had recently entered the village and decided to go meet them. He found all of them sitting outside of Ichiraku's, he walked over to them with a friendly smile.

Naruto: Well if it isn't my friends of the Akatsuki.

The group had all stood up and greeted him with kindness, thanks to Naruto the group was what they always wanted to be. A group of peace.

Hidan: So Naruto, I hear you've been place into a group of Genin?

Naruto: Yes, i'm in the same group as Itachi's rude little brother and the Fangirl.

Itachi: I'm sorry for my brother's rude behavior.

Naruto: Not your fault, you did try to raise him right after Danzo slaughtered your clan.

Kisame: Speaking of which how is the leaf's hunt for that traitor going?

Naruto: Lord 3rd says that they're getting close, but I doubt it.

Kakuzu: How are your mother and father?

Naruto: Both are out on mission right now, but they should return later on tonight.

Nagato looked at the boy, he was nudged by Konan and spoke.

Konan: Kinda reminds you of a certain idiot doesn't he?

She made a gesture towards Yahiko, Nagato smiled at this. Naruto reminded him a little bit of Yahiko, Jiraya, Minato, and Kushina. The group had laughed for a couple more minutes before Naruto got serious.

Naruto: The fact of the matter is Lord 3rd thinks that Orochimaru is going to attack during the Chunin exams coming up.

Sasori: What about it?

Naruto: Well, the fact is i'm not exaclty on his level. Not to mention the fact that taking on his experiments are a pain in the ass.

The group knew what he meant, he took on all 5 Kage at once. However a sanin is as strong as a Kage, and with Orochimaru and Danzo working together it would be a challenge.

Naruto: Anyway, I would like all of you to help me train.

The group was honored to say the least.

Naruto: I also need to learn some new justu's, if you all are willing to help out.

Nagato: Well we already know you a wind style user, and seeing that I am also a wind style user I suppose I can teach you a few.

Konan: However, we will also have to see what you know so far.

Naruto: So far all I know is Rasangan, Shadow clone Jutsu, and Transformation Jutsu.

Konan: Well we're going to need to work on that, I think it would be best if me, Deidara, Sasori, and Kakuzu worked on your reflexes. Basically we will be attacking you with long to medium range ninjutsu and kunai.

Itachi: I can teach you some fire style jutsu such as Phoenix Flower, Fireball, and Dragon Flame Bombs

Obito: So can I

Naruto: Isn't Fireball an Uchiha only Jutsu?

Itachi: Yes, however since our clan was slaughtered we need to keep passing the Jutsu down.

Kisame: I as a water style user can teach you Water wall, Water Shark bomb, and Water Dragon.

Hidan: If we get you a sword, I can help work with you on that.

Yahiko: I don't have a lot of Jutsu's, however I could also help you out with swords.

Zetsu: Stealth is an valuable asset on the field, we could help you with that.

Naruto thanked them and left, he had hoped they would say yes. However they won't be the only ones who would be helping him, he had asked Guy earlier if he could train him in Taijutsu and Guy accepted only on the terms that if he met Lee during the Chunin exams that he would give him a challenge. He also asked Lord 3rd to spar with him every week, Minato his father said he would teach him Flying Raijin. And finally Kushina his mother said she would help him train with Kuruma's Chakra. With all this Naruto would without doubt get stronger in 2 months.

Naruto finally made it to his apartment, inside sat Kushina with her head on his dining room table. Meanwhile Minato poked his head from Naruto's kitchen to see who entered.

Minato: Hey Naruto, hope you don't mine we came over.

Naruto: Not at all, what's wrong with mom?

Kushina: Major headache, we've been up for 3 nights straight trying to get back here as quick as possible.

Minato came in and sat there next to Kushina, Naruto also took a seat and explained to them about the Chunin exams.

Minato: Hmm, I see. Well if you want to learn Flying Rajin, then come by and see me tomorrow and we'll start. After that you can go to Kushina and learn how to control Kuruma's Chakra.

Kushina: Yeah maybe give me a day or 2, I don't have the energy that you 2 idiots have.

The next 2 months had been made up of Taijutsu training with Guy, Ninjutsu training with the Akatsuki. Flying Rajin training with Minato, Chakra control with Kushina. Sparring with Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Minato, Kushina, and the Akatsuki all at the same time, and finally one last sparring match between Naruto and Sarutobi.

Naruto knew that there were 3 stages of the Chunin exams. The first was a written test, Naruto had helped proctared the test a while ago with Inibiki so he already knew what to expect. The second was like a capture and return mission, all they had to do was steal a scroll then return it to the tower in the middle. Round 2 of the second stage involved facing off against an oponent in a 1v1 match to prepare the Genin for the 3rd stage, usually by then the numbers have gone down a lot due to Inibiki's scare tactic, Anko's personality, teams getting taken out by other teams, and the 1v1 rounds. Finally a month after stage 2 comes stage 3, it's once again a 1v1 match. However this time it would have a larger crowd including the 5 Kage themselves.

This was going to be an exam to remember.

Anyway that was Chapter 1 of Naruto The Ex ANBU, sorry that I hadn't been able to get to my other Fanfic's lately. I'm writing 4 at the same time so please be patient.


End file.
